Amor Ardiente
by SL-JA
Summary: Nadie en el mundo se salva del amor eso es algo que La Princesa Celestia entenderá pronto al conocer a cierto Semental sin saber que junto a el viviran una de las mejores historias de amor jamas contada. Lo se mal Summary pero la historia es buena denle una oportunidad


Capitulo 1

Era un día como cualquier otro en mi monótona vida, nada interesante me había ocurrido talvez sea porque soy nuevo en este lugar pero en fin

Me encontraba recorriendo las hermosas y elegantes calles de Canterlot, creo que así me dijeron que se llamaba pero nah me da igual pero bueno conforme seguía mi camino pude notar que todos me miraban con curiosidad, talvez sea porque soy un Alicornio Macho

Al principio se me hacia molesto que se me quedaran viendo pero termine acostumbrándome, estaba a punto de irme de aquella ciudad hasta que vi un enorme castillo y me pareció una buena idea ir a visitarlo.

Al llegar me disponía a entrar pero un par de guardias me detuvieron

-Oye tu ¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto uno de los guardias bloqueándome el paso

-Pues al castillo

El otro guardia intervino

-Lo siento pero no puedes pasar, solo alumnos de la escuela de unicornios superdotados, miembros de la realeza pueden pasar y ponys con autorización previa

-¿En serio? vamos por favor solo quiero echarle un ojo

-Se lo repito no puede entrar

-Ah esta bien me voy-dije dandome vuelta

Cerca de ahí dos alicornios vieron esta escena y se acercaron para ver mejor lo que sucedía, al ver que estaba por irme uno o mas bien una de ellas me llamo

-Espera no te vayas-

Al voltear vi a dos hermosas alicornios, una era color blanco tenia una bella melena multicolor y su cutie mark era un sol.

La otra era de menor tamaño, era color azul con la melena azul oscuros con lo que parecía ser estrellas, su cutiemark era una luna.

-¿Me hablan a mi?-les respondí, ellas asintieron con la cabeza

-Ven con nosotras-dijo la alicornio azul

Los guardias al escucharla me dejaron entrar, después las seguí al interior del castillo, por alguna extraña razón cada que veía a aquella alicornio blanca, sentía algo extraño dentro de mi era algo que no había sentido antes

Caminamos algunos minutos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta misma que 1 guardia abrió amablemente, al abrirla pude ver un enorme salón con dos tronos al final de este, me encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que en la sala del trono.

La 2 alicornios se dirigieron a sus respectivos tronos, posteriormente me hicieron una seña para que me acercara.

Al acercarme la alicornio azul me pregunto

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh si donde están mis modales, Mi nombre es Jackal Sleipnir-dije haciendo una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Sleipnir yo soy La Princesa Luna co-gobernante de Equestria

"Con que Luna, ahora solo faltas tu preciosa"-pensé mientras veía a la alicornio blanca que se me acerco

-Jackal Sleipnir es un nombre interesante, yo soy la Princesa Celestia al igual que mi hermana Luna soy co-gobernante de Equestria

Gentilmente tome su casco y lo bese-Es un placer conocer a una yegua tan bella

Celestia se sonrojo al escuchar esto, Luna soltó una leve risa-"jajaja no recuerdo la ultima vez que mi hermana se sonrojo con un semental"-pensó

-Emm muchas gracias, tu eres muy apuesto- Celestia que se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- "Pero que me pasa lo acabo de conocer, será amor a primera vista"

-"Se ve tan hermosa, pero no creo que se fije en mi"-pensé (Si soy muy inocente para estas cosas)

-Ahora dinos Sleipnir ¿De donde vienes?

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿De donde no vengo?-dije dejándolas algo confundidas pero no les importo y siguieron preguntándome cosas

-Dime Sleipnir ¿Eres Alicornio de nacimiento o alguien te convirtio en un?-pregunto Luna

-Pues soy alicornio de nacimiento ¿Por?

Celestia intervino-Veras Sleipnir, si de por si ver a un alicornio puro como nosotras es todavía mas raro ver a un alicornio macho es mas eres el primero que vemos en toda nuestra vida

-Es chistoso porque no estoy solo, tengo un hermano que también es alicornio, su nombre es Drawing Gunner

-¿En serio?-pregunto Luna sorprendida-¿Dónde esta?

-Bueno el se aburrió de esta ciudad y hace rato me dijo telepáticamente que estaba en un lugar llamado Ponyville

-¿Ponyville?-exclamo Celestia-Le diré a Twilight que lo busque- inmediatamente hizo aparecer un pergamino y comenzó a escribir, supongo que le escribía a esa tal Twilight.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, por ellas entro una alicornio que yo reconocí muy bien y al parecer ella también me reconoció.

Yo no lo podía creer, fue algo inesperado reencontrarme con ella en este lugar se preguntaran ¿De quien estoy hablando?, hablo de Cadence que fue una parte muy importante de mi pasado.

-¿Jackie? ¿Eres tu?-pregunto conmocionada

-Wow ¿Cadence? no puede ser, ha pasado mucho tiempo

Cadence sonrió y algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras corría hacia a mi-Hermanote te extrañe mucho-dijo abrazándome

-Hermanota-dije correspondiendo el abrazo- yo también te extrañe

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-preguntaba Cadence entre lagrimas

-Es mejor no saber donde estuve y no me fui porque quería, fue por esa bruja que nos separo pero ahora veo que la derrotaste

Tanto Luna como Celestia veían confundidas esta escena

-Cadence-dijo Luna haciendo que Cadence volteara

-¿Qué sucede tía?

-¿El es del hermano del que tanto nos hablabas?

-Si el es mi hermanote Jackie, y por lo que veo ya se conocen

-Asi es querida sobrina-exclamo Celestia acercándose a mi, coloco su casco en mi hombro- te agradezco mucho Sleipnir por haber cuidado de ella, si no fuera por ti no tendríamos a la Princesa del Amor entre nosotros

-¿Princesa del Amor?-pregunte sorprendido

-Asi es, después de que tu y ella enfrentaran a aquella bruja yo encontré a Cadence muy herida y débil en el claro de un bosque, decidí traerla para nombrarla princesa después de enterarme que con tu ayuda y con amor salvo a un pueblo de la maldad que traía esa bruja consigo

-Esa es mi hermana-decía esto mientras rascaba la cabeza de Cadence

-Jajjajajaaja basta duele Jackie

-Esta bien

-Sleipnir-me llamo Celestia

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me complace informarte que vas a ser nombrado como Príncipe de Equestria

Me quede perplejo al escuchar esa noticia, no tenia palabras y eso era nuevo para mi-¿Qué yo que?

Luna intervino

-Asi es tu y tu hermano Gunner serán nombrados príncipes

-¿ ?

-Si, pero para eso tendremos que esperar un tiempo, sonara algo extraño decir que el mismo día en que llegaste te convertiste en príncipe

-Descuida es un honor para mi querida Celly ¿Puedo llamarte Celly?

-"Uy pobre de ti , a ella no le gusta que le digan así"-pensó Luna

-Tranquilo puedes llamarme como quieras "Jackie"-dijo provocandome un leve sonrojo que al parecer Cadence noto

En cambio Luna quedo sorprendida, Celestia nunca la había dejado que la llamara así

-Muchas Gracias Celly-dije haciendo una reverencia a Celestia que se ruborizo al verme

-No hay de que, ahora Cadence puedes mostrarle a tu hermano donde va a quedarse

-Claro que si, Hermanote ven sígueme

Seguí a Cadence hasta una habitación, al entrar lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en la cama, ella se sentó en la orilla de esta.

-¿Te gusta Celestia verdad?-pregunto poniéndome nervioso

-¿Qué? no de donde sacas esas cosas

-Jajajajaj no me mientas, yo soy la princesa del amor y se de estas cosas, además pude notar como la mirabas oh si tambien recuerdas que te llamo Jackie

-Eso no significa nada-ella tenia razón pero yo trataba de negarlo

-No es cierto, estas enamorado de ella, la quieres besar lalalala

-Ya ya esta bien si me gusta feliz, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu pero, aquí esta tu hermanita lista para ayudarte en lo que necesites-dijo abrazándome

-Muchas Gracias Cadence

En la sala del trono Luna y Celestia charlaban de lo sucedió hasta que Luna dio un giro a la conversación

-Dime hermana ¿Qué tan lindo te parece Sleipnir?

-¿Lindo? pero que cosas dices Lulú

-¿Segura? porque pude notar como lo mirabas y como te sonrojabas oh si casi lo olvido, dejaste que te llamara Celly y tu no dejas que nadie te llame así

-Bueno esta bien, es amable se ve que es un buen pony pero nada mas

-No te creo-comenzó a cantar-¡Sleipnir y Celestia se aman¡,¡ Sleipnir y Celestia se aman¡

-Luna por favor baja la voz

-No, ¡Sleipnir y Celestia se aman¡

-Ay ya esta bien se me hace muy lindo y apuesto, me gusta , fue amor a primera vista, ya estas contenta

-Jajajajaja lo sabia, ¿Cuando se lo dirás?

-Luna obviamente aun no, nos acabamos de conocer, además ni siquiera se si el sienta lo mismo y

-Pero hermana si no se lo dices ahora cuando

-No lo se, primero debo conocerlo asi me dare cuenta si es el indicado

-Y si crees que el sea el indicado

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá Lulú, solo el tiempo lo dirá-finalizo Celestia

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Espero este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado, si les gusto pueden dejarme un review contándome que les pareció o también pueden darme algun consejo o recomendacion, se los agradecería mucho, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia o noche dependiendo de en que momento esten leyendo esto**


End file.
